A fight gone wrong
by Itachi's little Weaselette
Summary: Well Kakuzu and Hidan start fighting and it some how ends up with them doing yaio! XD


(This is just a random story I made and I wanted to see if I could write...so, umm, this is between Hidan and Kakuzu and is rated M for Hidan's mouth and then the sex...)

* * *

It was another day in the Akatsuki base The artists were out on a mission, and the shark and weasel were being way too quiet. Kakuzu, at this time, was balancing the check book and Hidan was just staring at him.

"Do you have to stare...?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Yes I've got nothing to fuckin' do and we just finished a fucking mission!" He spat glaring at the banker. Kakuzu sighed, turning from his papers,

"So you're just going to watch me balance the checkbook the whole time?" He asked. Kakuzu felt like pissing the Jashinist off,

"Well there's nothing else to fuckin' do!" Hidan yelled.

Kakuzu smirked beneath his mask; he knew just how to push Hidan's buttons,

"Quit yelling Hidan, I'm trying to do this." he said turning back to his work. Hidan jumped off the bed he'd been sitting on.

"I will not fucking stop yelling!" He yelled some more.

"Yell one more time Hidan and that's it..." Kakuzu threatened.

Hidan was also good at pushing bottons; he smirked, "And what are you gonna do? Cut my head off?!" he added, earning his head to be ripped off and thrown into the wall,"Fucker! put my fucking head back on!" Hidan screamed. The thread that had done the deed grabbed his head and another helped put it back on,

"There now shut up..." Mumbled Kakuzu, glaring at the paper. He'd just missed a number thanks to his partner, "God damn it Hidan!" He yelled, turning to the Jashinist who was back on the bed, "Thanks to you I've got to start all over!"

He snapped. The jashinist glared at him, "So it's _my_fault you can't muti-task?!" He yelled back. Kakuzu tackled Hidan, whom of which gasped when attacked.

"W-what are you doing...?" Hidan asked, a shocked look on his face. Kakuzu realized why the Jashinist was freaking out and a grin crossed his stitched face.

"What does it look like?"  
He whispered into Hidan's ear. Hidan shivered from the feeling of hot breath on the shell of his ear,

"Get off..." He whispered. Kakuzu wrapped his arms around Hidan's waist,

"I don't wanna..." Kakuzu mumbled, removing his mask and planting a kiss on the Jashinist.

Hidan resisted the kiss but gave in after a few seconds. Kakuzu nipped at Hidan's lower lip, asking for entrance. Hidan opened his mouth slowly but let the other man in. Their tongues battled, and after a minute, Hidan was dominated and Kakuzu explored Hidan's mouth. Hidan moaned a little, using all the air he had left, making Kakuzu back up so they could breath. "Why are you fucking doing this...?" Hidan asked after catching his breath.

"I just felt like it, you little zealot..." Kakuzu said, removing Hidan's cloak slowly. Hidan helped Kakuzu out of his own and felt Kakuzu lay kisses all down his neck then back to his lips.

Hidan wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's neck so that the banker couldn't get away. Kakuzu brought his hands up to remove his shirt. Hidan ran his hands over the flesh causing Kakuzu to shiver,

"I'm jeaous of these stitches..." He mummbled looking down at the stitched chest.

"Hmm? Whys that?" Kakuzu asked backing up a little,

"They've got to of hurt I'd give anything for pain like that..." He mumbled more, rubbing the stitches. Kakuzu looked down on Hidan with lustful eyes

"Anything?..." He asked, a grin playing on his face. Kakuzu's hands moved down Hidan's body to his pants, which he ripped off the zealot. Hidan gasped, shocked at the sudden chill.  
Kakuzu pulled three fingers up to Hidan's face, "Suck." He ordered. Hidan looked at the fingers but took then into his mouth sucking and biting them to see his partner's reaction.

Kakuzu moaned softly feeling his fingers inside the Jashinist's mouth. He pulled them out and Hidan's hands struck out and ripped Kakuzu's pants off, shocking the banker.  
Kakuzu recovered and smirked, "Just can't wait can you?" He asked straddling Hidan's hips.

"Get the fuck on with it!" Hidan snapped. Kakuzu spread Hidan's legs with a gentle push and stuck his fingers near Hidan's entrance, pushing the first finger in. Hidan arched his back, loving the pain, "Ahhh..." He moaned, relaxing a tad. Kakuzu added the second and with a scissoring motion, got the third in. Hidan panted lightly, "M-move..." Kakuzu obeyed, moving his fingers looking for that-, "AHHH!" Hidan screamed, throwing his head back. Kakuzu smirked; he'd found what he was looking for. He pulled out getting a whimper from his partner from the loss. Kakuzu replaced the fingers with his cock and thrust in fast and hard. Hidan screamed out in pain and pleasure, arching his back,

"Like it?" Kakuzu whispered into Hidan's ear; getting a weak nod he began thrusting in, out, in, out. Hidan moaned with each thrust while Kakuzu grunted and moaned above him. Kakuzu adjusted his thrusts to hit Hidan's sweet spot, getting louder and louder moans with each thrust.

Hidan began to meet Kakuzu at each thrust, driving him deeper in while Kakuzu thrust harder and faster, getting them closer to climax. Kakuzu used his threads to dig into the zealot's skin making Hidan scream once more before he came on their stomachs. Kakuzu felt Hidan tighten on him and came within the jashinist removing the thread from his skin, Kakuzu pulled out and lay down beside the Jashinist, panting heavily, "There we've..wasted...time are you..happy?" Kakuzu panted, staring at Hidan.

Hidan looked over to see Kakuzu's face, "Y-yeah..." He whispered. He grabbed Kakuzu's arm, snuggling up to him. Kakuzu laid his free arm over his chest,

"Heh I'm not leaving Hidan..." He mumbled, noting that the zealot had fallen asleep already. He smirked, covering them before falling asleep like his partner.

* * *

(Please read and review I wanna know what you think!)( and yes I made it weird by centering it! I like it this way cough :D)


End file.
